


Glasses

by GalaxyAce



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Glasses kink, Literally the whole fic is Yeonjun being horny for Taehyun in glasses, M/M, Making Out, Taehyun drives a manual, Yeonjun gets hot and bothered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Since when did Yeonjun find glasses sexy?Since KangfuckingTaehyun had to get new ones, that’s when.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 291





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this is pretty sexually-charged so... fair warning. i just wanted to write some sexy taejun.

* * *

✧

_ Crunch. _

_ “Oh my god, I’m so sorry-” _

✧

It was nearly an all-day affair since Taehyun decided to be so damn indecisive and whiny about it. It wasn’t difficult to pick out new frames — having worn eyeglasses for nearly half his life, Yeonjun knew that for a fact — but no, Taehyun just _ had _to have the same exact ones he’d walked in with.

So, when it was discovered that those particular frames were no longer being manufactured, Yeonjun felt himself die a little inside. Not because they didn’t make them anymore, but because the optician’s assistant suggested Taehyun to consider other frames they had on display, and there were _ a lot_.

Taehyun looked back at Yeonjun with huge eyes and an expression that screamed _ ‘do something’. _

It was flattering that Taehyun seemed to think he could will a perfect pair of glasses into existence, but the sad truth was that Yeonjun was only human, and he couldn’t. “Just give it a try, hmm?” He rubbed Taehyun’s arm gently and offered the same suggestion as before — the suggestion he didn’t want.

Taehyun frowned and stomped off to the display shelves, glaring at each pair of eyeglasses as if they’d done something terrible to him. Technically they had, by not making his favourite style anymore. He crossed his arms and glared at the sample frames to make it appear as if he were considering them, but really, he was mentally declaring each pair uglier than the last.

“These ones are nice,” Yeonjun held out a pair of simple, black-rimmed glasses in an attempt to get the ugly frown off Taehyun’s face.

“No, they’re not.” Taehyun huffed, his arms still crossed. 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes at that. “You didn’t even look at them.”

“I don’t need to look at something to know it’s ugly,” Taehyun shot back, “I can sense the ugly aura around it.”

✧

What seemed like hours later, Taehyun had reluctantly picked out a pair of frames and walked over to the small couch where Yeonjun was sitting to show them off.

“What do you think?” Asked Taehyun — whose mood had seemed to make a significant improvement compared to the sour one before — twirling the frames around in his hand. 

Yeonjun felt sad, grateful, and relieved all at once. Sad because Taehyun’s tiny, clenched fists were no more, grateful because Taehyun was smiling again, and relieved because he was almost worried that he’d have to carry his boyfriend out of the optician’s because he’d thrown a tantrum over not getting the glasses he wanted. It was silly, but the thought wouldn’t have crossed his mind if it wasn’t a legitimate possibility. Yeonjun hummed and tried to mentally place the frames onto Taehyun’s face. “They look nice on your hand, but I think I’d be able to form a better opinion if I could see them on your actual face.” 

“Ah, right. Silly me.” Taehyun plucked his own glasses off his face and replaced them with the sample pair, adjusting them hands-free with a scrunch of his nose. 

Yeonjun’s eyes went wide and all the moisture in his mouth disappeared as his brain finally grasped what he was looking at. God, those glasses were _ made _for Taehyun; he looked absolutely exquisite, sexy even, and Yeonjun couldn’t wait to ruin him while he was wearing them. With hooded eyes, he looked Taehyun up and down, stopping his gaze at his two favourite parts of him — his lips, and now, his glasses. 

Just in case Taehyun still didn't understand the effect his new glasses had on Yeonjun, he raised an eyebrow and swiped his tongue over his lips, hoping that would convey his feelings.

Taehyun understood. To make sure Yeonjun knew _ he _understood, he glanced around the room to make sure no one was paying attention to them before shooting him a sultry look, upping the volume by pushing the glasses farther down his nose, and pressing a finger to his bottom lip. “You like?” He asked cheekily, already knowing what Yeonjun’s answer was going to be.

A switch was teetering between ‘off’ and ‘on’ in Yeonjun’s mind, but after _ that_, it flipped to one side completely and all he could think of was _ how damn good he looked in those glasses_. He didn’t even bother responding; he’d hoped his body language had spoken for him. Instead, he grabbed Taehyun by the arm and dragged him over to the counter to explain to the optician’s assistant that they’d be purchasing those specific frames, and that he’d pay double if the glasses could be ready by the end of the working day.

When he was told that his request — sans paying double — could be fulfilled within the hour, overjoyed couldn’t even come close to describing what Yeonjun was feeling.

✧

Shifting into fourth and merging into the fast lane, Taehyun felt a thick drop of sweat roll down the back of his neck, despite the fact that it wasn’t even hot out. “You’re staring at me a lot more than usual,” he chuckled uncomfortably and glanced at the rear-view mirror, noticing the silver Camaro behind them that was going _ way _too fast, “and I’m getting scared that they don’t actually look as good as you claimed they did at the optician.” He was relieved that the silver car slowed down, because he almost kicked it up to fifth.

Low and hesitant, Yeonjun’s voice felt like it was holding something back, “I’m staring because-” it turned into a stream of words released with a single breath, “-because they look a million times better than they did at the optician’s.” He placed his hand on the gear shift — where Taehyun’s was — and then moved it gingerly onto Taehyun’s thigh. 

Taehyun responded by giggling and smacking at the intruding hand with his own, causing the steering wheel to go untouched for a second and forcing the car to veer off slightly to the left. “Oh my god! You’re going to get us killed!” He yelped and took control of the wheel again, firm grip ensuring that the bulk of the car was in the middle of the lane — where it was supposed to be.

“I can’t help it,” Yeonjun licked his lips and let his hand wander over to Taehyun’s thigh once more, resting it higher up this time, making his intentions transparent, “you just look so fucking good,” he knew Taehyun was going to shoo his hand away again, so to avoid that, he added an order — “and don’t even think about taking your hands off that wheel.” — because Taehyun would never disobey an order

“Yes, sir.” Taehyun stifled a laugh as Yeonjun’s hand squeezed his thigh. It was half-ticklish, half-sensual, and one-hundred percent a _ huge _ distraction. He still had to look down at it, though, because not being able to see the size difference between Yeonjun’s hand and his own thigh was killing him inside.

Yeonjun’s mind wandered at the playful response and his fingers tightened around Taehyun’s thigh to reflect that, “God, I love it when you call me that.” Sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth, he fought the urge to tell Taehyun to just_ pull the car over. _

That almost made Taehyun choke because _ when did this conversation turn dirty? _

Call him a bad boyfriend, but Yeonjun never really noticed how hot Taehyun looked while he was driving, and the fact that it was a manual made it even sexier. It was just one of those things that he found insanely attractive for no apparent reason — like his boyfriend’s new glasses. “You really do look so fucking good in those,” His voice dropped down to a whisper like he was trying to keep his words a secret, despite him and Taehyun being the only people in the car, “I can’t take my eyes off you, and honestly, I don’t want to because — _ fuck, Taehyun_,” he wasn’t able to finish his sentence coherently, so he appointed his fingers to do it for him by tugging at Taehyun’s belt loops and then slipping them underneath his shirt. It was at this point that Yeonjun started to realise that maybe, just maybe, he liked Taehyun’s new glasses a little _ too _ much.

See, they weren’t the typical and plain circular frames that the majority of Koreans opted for — and Yeonjun was thankful for that because he thought they were grossly overused anyways — but rather a more Western-style, with shiny, square frames that made his face look sleek and sexy. 

“Oh my gosh, Jjuni! You really think I look hot with them?” Taehyun tore his eyes off the road for a second to look at Yeonjun and flash him a smile. “Your words are definitely making me feel that way.” He blushed and tried to ignore the wandering hand for the remainder of the drive.

✧

“Oh my gosh! Can’t you wait until we get inside?” Pretending to be annoyed wasn’t one of Taehyun’s strong points. “Our neighbour is going to think we’re perverts!” He slapped Yeonjun’s hand away from his ass and tried to hide the furious blush spreading across his face.

Yeonjun wasn’t paying attention to anything that was coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth — he couldn’t — because his number-one priority right now was getting the front door open and shoving Taehyun up against the wall. “Who cares?” He slammed the door shut with one hand and grabbed Taehyun by the waist with the other, eyes darkening as he pushed the shorter boy towards the wall. 

“You don’t have to be so rough,” purred Taehyun, grabbing two fistfuls of Yeonjun’s shirt to pull him in closer, “Jjuni, gosh, all this from you just because you like my new glasses?” He giggled, absolutely loving the attention he was getting from his boyfriend. 

It was extremely rare for Yeonjun not to be able to control himself, so when Taehyun felt his belt coming undone and rough, open-mouthed kisses being pressed to his neck, he threw his head back and went along for the ride as familiar, large hands caressed his waist.

  
  


✧

Yeonjun’s appetite was insatiable, and honestly, Taehyun had no complaints about it because teasing him about his newly-discovered kink was entertaining.

“You’re not subtle, you know?” Taehyun caught him staring.

It was true; Yeonjun was terrible at being subtle.

✧

“I never thought I’d ever say this, but,” Yeonjun laughed before he could get the rest of the sentence out, “I’m really glad I sat on your old glasses.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i haven't written taejun in a while.


End file.
